


Fix You (Fix Us)

by gottagetwyou



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Tragedy, Verbal Abuse, just warning you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottagetwyou/pseuds/gottagetwyou
Summary: Adora. Sweet, beautiful Adora. The girl she had loved ever since she understood what love was, the girl she would give the world to. Adora was one of the best people she had ever met, and look how the world paid her back. With a stretcher and an oxygen mask.Suddenly, Catra was left in a world where she would never hear her lover’s voice ever again. She wasn’t dead, but according to Adora, this fate was much worse. How was their band supposed to be a band when suddenly their lead singer could never sing again? Not only could this tear their band apart, but maybe even their relationship too. Courtesy of their manager, Shadow Weaver.Catradora band AU, but with a twist…
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle & Lonnie & Rogelio (She-ra), Kyle & Rogelio (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Fix You (Fix Us)

This couldn’t be happening. This shouldn’t be happening. Not to her, not to them.

There shouldn’t be glass everywhere, there shouldn’t be people’s yelling echoing in her ears. Everything was muffled, other than the buzz drilling at her ears, and her head spun, but she was conscious enough to register what she was seeing. 

Adora.

+

They met at the mere age of 5 years old, while they were playing in their respective gardens. It was Adora who had come running to her rescue after she heard Catra’s cries. Catra would never have admitted it, even at that age, but her frisbee had gotten stuck in a tree, and after her clumsy attempt to retrieve it, Catra had been in tears on the floor after she had landed on her bum. 

Catra didn’t even know that someone of the same age as her lived next door to her, and was confused by Adora’s sudden presence. After jumping at the sight of a young girl running through the gate and into her garden, Catra snapped at her, “Who are you? Why are you here?” (she was a feisty child).

The girl was just as confused, but she replied calmly in her small voice, “I heard you cry and am here to help.” Catra’s eyes widened.

“Why would you help me?” Catra asked, and her voice was just as small as the other girl’s, while her words were slightly more wobbly. The girl giggled, but stopped when her eyes met Catra’s knee.

“You have an ouchie,” the blonde girl said. Catra just stared at her, confused. The girl patted her own knee, and Catra finally noticed the skid mark on hers. “Oh,” she breathed out, but she wasn’t sure what to do with this information. Usually, she would just leave it whenever she got a scratch, maybe even pick it because she was a child and that was entertaining to her. She wasn’t really concerned. She probably scratched it trying to climb up the tree. 

However, the girl apparently didn’t share her opinion, as she suddenly disappeared through the gate to Catra’s garden, and came back a few mins later with a play-pretend medical kit. (The poor girl didn’t know much about how to treat a wound then, but she was trying her best with what she had.)

“I will fix you now,” the little girl declared, opening up her medical supply box. She shifted through the many fake apparatus in there to find her collection of band-aids at the bottom. Catra hadn’t expected her to have anything real in there, so this was a very surprising turn of events. Though she did fuss a lot at first, claiming she didn’t need a band-aid or ‘whatever’, she eventually let the girl stick the band-aid onto her knee. Afterwards, Adora shook her hand business-style before gathering her ‘supplies’ and getting up to leave. 

Catra didn’t know much about how friendships worked, but she knew she didn’t want the other girl to leave. She stood up along with the girl and spoke hesitantly, “What’s your name?”

The girl smiled before she replied with, “Adora. What’s yours?”

“Catarina,” was the reply she got, and the girl giggled. Catra was once again confused. “What’s funny?” she asked.

“That’s too long,” Adora stated with the wisdom of a hundred people, “I’m gonna call you… Catra.” Catra laughed, so Adora asked, “what’s funny?”

Catra replied with, “like a cat?”

“Yeah. You’re like a cat, you fell out of the tree didn’t you?” Catra was confused by how Adora knew that when she hadn’t even been there until Adora suddenly bound towards the tree, and kicked it with all her might. The tree shook, and the frisbee fell out just like that. “You are like my cat when she climbs the trees in our garden. But she doesn’t fall off. That’s the only difference.” Adora had retrieved her frisbee with little effort. Catra was impressed, her eyes wide.

“Okay,” Catra said finally, “do you want to eat pudding together?” It was the first thing she thought of, and it was also the only sweet thing she had at home at the time. Adora’s eyes lit up, and she nodded enthusiastically.

After Adora had ran to her house and told her mom about her ‘new friend Catra’, asking permission to play with her, she ran back and was greeted by Catra with cups of pudding in her hands.

They sat together on the porch, happily eating their pudding, and then played together for the rest of the afternoon.

+

Their first meeting had become hazy to them over time, because it was so long ago, but Catra would forever remember how Adora had helped her. Adora hadn’t even known her, and she had still rushed to her side to help her. That was how good of a person Adora was. She was someone who had been willing to help her neighbor who she had never met before when she had gotten injured. It had always been clear to Catra that Adora was something else, something too good for this world. 

They grew up together. They went to the same school from first grade all the way to the end of high school. They  _ grew _ together, they changed as people, yet their core values never changed. Adora remained as the most selfless person Catra had ever met, and Catra had the fiercest spirit of anyone Adora had ever met.

They probably knew each other the best, out of everyone else in the world. It wasn’t surprising they basically spent all their time together. Playing frisbee in the garden as children any chance they got? Check. Having pudding nearly everyday after school in primary? Check. Staying up together and helping each other with assignments all night all the way through high school? Check. They were always there for each other. Obviously they fell out many times (they both had their own flaws, like how Adora was stubborn and Catra was the queen of teenage angst). But they always came back together again.

_ “I’ll always be your friend,” Adora said. _

_ “Promise?” Catra mumbled, her eyes stained with the tears that she had roughly brushed off. _

“I promise,” was the classic reply. And she meant it every time. 

They were so close, it’s almost no wonder that they started developing feelings for one another. It’s like they were always meant to be together (or at least it was what they both secretly hoped), but neither of them would admit their feelings to each other. Not until after high school, that is.

Towards the end of high school, Catra had realized her passion for music. She had started playing the guitar, and turns out she had quite the talent for it. Adora had always been musically talented. She had been playing the piano since she was young, and she was actually a really good singer. The way Catra would constantly practice guitar around Adora led to Adora humming along, and eventually singing along, to the point where they would randomly burst into song together, musical-style.

It was Adora’s parents who were the most surprised when she came to them and told them she wanted to start a band with Catra and some other friends from school. Well, that and how she didn’t want to go to university. The latter part had shocked them more, as Adora had always been very dedicated to her studies. Meanwhile, Catra’s parents were not shocked at all. She had always been better at creative things rather than academic things. 

After a lot of talk with their parents, Adora and Catra decided to move out and move into a small apartment on the other side of the city together. Not together, like, relationship together, but together, like, roommates together. They hadn’t confessed yet, though both of them were aching to. 

When things settled in at their new place, and when their band was regularly meeting up for practices and actually getting something going, Catra decided that it was the right time for her to tell Adora about her feelings. 

Her plans were thrown out the window, as around the same time, the band had finally gotten themselves a manager to help them get a deal with a record label. One of the first things that their manager, who they had nicknamed ‘Shadow Weaver’, had said to them was that relationships within the band were strictly prohibited. And there went all of Catra’s hopes and dreams outs the window. But then again, having a successful band was also part of her dream, so she thought that some sacrifice would be worth it. 

Not really. But then again, she didn’t even know if Adora reciprocated her feelings. 

Turns out, she did. In a crazy turn of events, Adora actually confessed to Catra first.

They had a concert that day, and an important concert too, where there were recruits from several record labels watching, courtesy of Shadow Weaver. By that point their band, which they had settled on the name ‘Fright Zone’ for, had been quite successful within their city. Etheria was a big city, filled with many ambitious bands, but they were quite well known among them. Their music, which was a mixture of alternative rock and pop rock, had gotten them quite a few fans. With Rogelio on the drums, Kyle on the piano, Lonnie on the bass and Catra on the guitar, their instrumental melodies were underground hits, and to top it all off, Adora’s voice really put them above a lot of the amateur bands in Etheria. 

However, they were still considered an amateur band, so it was a big shock to them when one of the record label recruits who had attended the concert spoke to Shadow Weaver after and offered them a deal with the Horde record label.

Suddenly, they had a record label to their band name, and it could only go uphill from there for the band (was what they all thought). It was disheartening seeing the rule in their new contracts that band members were prohibited from being in relationships with one another. Though, it seemed to have flown over Adora’s head. 

+

They had been walking up to their apartment after a 30 minute bus ride from the concert venue. Adora suddenly stopped them, and asked if they could sit on a nearby bench. Catra was obviously confused, and her eyes widened in the same way that they always did when she was confused. They sat there for a while, and it got to the point where Catra came to the conclusion that Adora was simply tired from the walk. 

Eventually, Catra decided to break the silence, “Well, if you’re rested up can we-“

Adora’s interruption was almost too quick to register. “I like you.” Almost. Catra heard the words, but she asked Adora if she could repeat what she said. It was more from disbelief than from not hearing.

Adora visibly gulped before she repeated, “I like you, Catra.” This time, the words were almost too clear, and Catra’s heartbeat picked up as her brain tried to understand the meaning of those words. She meant it as a friend right? She obviously meant it as a friend.

Adora knew how oblivious her friend could be sometimes, so she decided to clarify. “I don’t mean as friends… I mean as more than friends.” Catra was shocked by how easily Adora was able to say those words, when she had been trying to work up the courage to say the exact same thing for months now, heck, years.

The girls sat in silence for a bit as Adora waited for Catra’s response. Catra felt heat creeping to her cheeks, and she decided that her heart was pumping the blood into her cheeks with all that energy it had or something like that (she barely passed biology, and only with the help of Adora).

Finally, Catra composed herself and concluded that the most appropriate response was to confess as well. “I like you too,” she mumbled, but Adora made out her words with no problem. She had been dealing with Catra’s speech patterns for more than a decade, she could probably even read her mind if she tried really hard. 

Adora’s heart had already been threatening to leap out of her chest, and she was pretty sure that by this point, her heart had packed its suitcases and was on a spaceship headed to mars (she failed physics and swapped to sport science, by the way). Not knowing what else to do in this situation, she grabbed Catra’s hand and shook it all business-like. Catra burst out into laughter and tension between them suddenly cleared. 

“What was that? You don’t shake someone’s hand when they say they like you!” Catra exclaimed before continuing to laugh to the point where she nearly fell off the bench. It was probably more her nerves than how funny the situation actually was, even though it was pretty funny. Eventually, she calmed herself down, and reached for Adora’s hand. She squeezed it before she stood up and pulled Adora off the bench with her. 

As Catra merrily began to pull her along, Adora tried to lengthen their conversation. “Wait, shouldn’t we have an actual talk about this?” she asked uncertainly. (She would have directly asked what they were going to do about the ‘no dating other band members’ thing, but she didn’t want to weigh them down after the moment they had.)

Catra laughed, “what is there to talk about? Aren’t we dating now?” Adora’s heart fluttered at the words, and it took everything in her not to collapse onto the floor and cry of happiness. She somehow limited her reaction to a mere nod, and she let Catra pull her along towards their apartment as she daydreamed about everything that them ‘dating’ meant. 

+

Catra thought about how happy Adora had been in the weeks after the confessions. It was like something had burst, where she was finally showing the affection she had wanted to show Catra for years. Catra knew that she could never be this affectionate with anyone other than Adora. 

Neither one of them could even really believe that this was happening, so there was uncertainty between them sometimes regarding what they could and couldn’t do. Catra had been hesitant about asking Adora out on a date. First of all, she could say no and laugh at her for being so cringe (Would she though? Seems more like an irrational fear than something that could happen in reality). Secondly, someone could see them together and see them acting differently to how friends would act, and if that somehow reached the media with the growing popularity of the band, they would both be screwed. 

All her worries were shoved under the rug when Adora said yes to the date with that child-like joy in her eyes. Catra would never get over the way Adora looked at her, and she couldn’t be happier that she had finally confessed.

Their happiness seemed to have been short-lived.

It had been a good date. Really good, actually. They had gone to their favorite restaurant since they were kids, a burger joint where the burgers had much more cheese than they needed to, but that’s what made it special. They had chatted like they always did, but it was different knowing that this was a date and that they liked each other. There had been a lot of teasing between them about how they both started liking each other, as well as a lot of their usual banter. It had been fun, and Catra was thrilled to go on more dates together, no matter how similar the stuff they did were to just casually hanging out as friends. Knowing it was a date had completely enhanced the experience. 

After a success of that scale, despite both of their nerves, they both basically floated to the car. During their short walk, their hands brushed multiple times, and every time Catra was tempted to grab Adora’s hand and lace their fingers together. She knew she couldn’t though. If, by coincidence, someone who knew them saw them together in that way, and it somehow got back to Shadow Weaver, they would be screwed. 

It was fine though. Soon they would be home and Catra would be able to be as affectionate with Adora as she wanted to. They were roommates after all.

She wished it had gone smoothly. She wished that they were home, sitting on the couch with her head on Adora’s shoulder. She wished she could simply tilt her head and find Adora looking at her with that intense fondness in her eyes. 

But, things hadn’t gone smoothly. Not even close. Neither of them could have predicted it. Catra was simply driving the way you do when the green light goes off, when a car perpendicular to them decided to run the red light. Catra had seen the car moving towards them out of the corner of her eye, and had turned to look towards Adora. She had caught one last glimpse of her innocent face before the car collided with the passenger side. 

+

The next time Catra opened her eyes, everything was chaos. People were yelling outside but she couldn’t decipher their words as her ears were ringing to the point where she couldn’t form coherent thought. Her head felt warm and there was a metallic taste in her mouth.

Wait. Adora. 

Catra turned towards the passenger seat and screamed. There was Adora, her eyes closed, her body trapped by metal and plastic and leather, with glass all over her. There was a large piece of glass sticking out of her neck, and her neck was leaking blood to the point where her crisp white shirt had been stained maroon. 

The next few moments went by too quickly, or too slowly. The image in front of her had brought her back to full consciousness, but she was praying that she was asleep. Maybe she was dreaming? No. This was way too real. Her mind raced as she tried to comprehend everything laid out in front of her.

They had crashed.

Adora… was she dead?

No.

Catra’s throat felt restricted, too tight to scream. Too dry. All she could manage was a sob as she stared at her best friend and lover sitting unconscious next to her. 

Suddenly, the door on her side was yanked open. The man that appeared seemed to have been working on that door for a while. The sound of a siren could be heard off in the distance. Not that Catra could register any of this. Her mouth was agape as she silently screamed. Her own head was leaking blood, but she didn’t notice this either. She just sat there staring and screaming as the image in front of her burned into her mind forever. 

She only became aware of everything else around her when she felt someone tugging on her, trying to pull her out of the car. Catra began to struggle as words finally found their way back to her.

“Adora!” she screamed, but she couldn’t even recognize her own voice. 

Eventually, the man managed to pull her out fully, and Catra finally realized that he was an emergency worker. As her mind crawled back to reality, she registered that they had somehow pried open the door on Adora’s side, and her best friend was being lifted out onto a stretcher. Every hand that touched her came away red. Catra screamed out again. 

She barely registered it as she herself was placed on a stretcher. Her attention remained on Adora, who hadn’t moved once since they had crashed.

Adora. Sweet, beautiful Adora. The girl she had loved ever since she understood what love was, the girl she would give the world to. Adora was one of the best people she had ever met, and look how the world paid her back. With a stretcher and an oxygen mask. 

The last thing Catra saw was Adora’s limp body being put into an ambulance on a stretcher, before her head injury finally caught up with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is my second She-Ra fanfic and it's safe to say that I'm already obsessed at writing Catradora. I just. I will never get over season 5.
> 
> Sorry about the angst. I like writing angst.
> 
> Also, lemme just plug the link to my She-Ra discord server here:  
> https://discord.gg/hrrjVfY  
> It's currently a pretty small server and I promise everyone is super friendly. We also have some amazing writers and artists and video editors on there! It's honestly amazing to be able to interact with other lovers of this series oof.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> \- Sel


End file.
